The Haddock Twins- Hiccup and Heather Part 2
by call-me-ocean
Summary: The sequel to the haddock twins- hiccup and heather. dagur wants revenge, but what will happen when he can't take it out on hiccup so he takes it out on someone extremely close to him? will hiccup be able to get to HER in time?
1. Chapter 1- a year later

**HEY! Thames to** Jackye15 **I managed to come up with a plot! The idea was** "maybe about dagur wanting revenge so he tries to capture hiccup but ends up kidnapping heather" **The minute I read that I came up with a cool (well cool in my opinion) for a new story! I'm guessing that it will be about the same length as the last one so please review and let me know on where you would like it to go next! I own nothing so please continue and enjoy!**

 _Previously on the Haddock Twins-"Who is your girlfriend?" Heather, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Ruffnut all understood what that meant. Everyone else was oblivious to what Astrid was asking, as far as they knew Hiccup was single._

 _"I-I don't have a girlfriend Astrid. You know this." Hiccup said._

 _"You do now." She said as she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. He was so surprised that the girl of his dreams was kissing him, finally! After a few shocked seconds he kissed back._

~*~

It had been a whole year since the whole incident with Dagur. Heather had come back to the Edge with the other riders, however she had her own hut. Even though her and Hiccup were twins they still needed their space. Their huts were fairly close to each other's, in fact closers then Hiccup's and Astrid's. It was early in the morning when Hiccup wandered into the Clubhouse. The rest of the gang was already there eating the breakfast that Heather and Fishlegs had cooked. He walked over to Astrid and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled at the gesture. Even after a year she still wasn't used to the idea that Hiccup would almost always make the first move. Heather smiled seeing how happy her brother was. Over the year Hiccup made a few updates to his prosthetic, now the fake leg went higher. Covering the brand mark that Dagur had given him. He also wore long sleeve tunics, even in the hottest heats. He didn't like looking at the words on his arms. And to be frank neither did anyone else, it made everyone uncomfortable and guilty. Heather always wore leggings, she never went with Astrid and Ruffnut when they went to the spring to bathe. She went on her own time. No one knew about the burns she got from the eels, or the partial brand mark, except Gobber, her father and of course Hiccup. Hiccup and Heather were inseparable though. If they went on missions, Hiccup and Heather would lead. Now Hiccup truly understood the Twin's connection.

"Hey Hiccup, you sleep in?" heather says from across the table.

"For your information, no I did not." Hiccup responds

"Oh really? Snotlout is up before you." Astrid interfered

"It's not midday is it? Then I didn't sleep in." Hiccup jokes. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Hey are we going to check out the queen's island today?" For whatever reason Heather was interested in whatever island Hiccup fought the Red Death on, mainly to see if the nest was still in use. Hiccup didn't complain, he was over that portion of his life, he thinks.

"Yup, after breakfast I figured we would all head out." Heather said. She looked around to see everyone nodding their heads while they eat their food.

"Can someone please tell me why we are going to that stupid island anyways? I mean all that's left would most likely be dragon bones anyways." Tuffnut asks

"We are going to see if there are any dragons still living there." Fishlegs responds

"Sounds great to me, as long as we get going before it gets too hot I'm good. Seriously Hiccup and Heather I have no idea how you both can be in long layers in this heat." Snotlout said.

"We're used to it." They responded at the same time. Then looked at each other thinking the same thing, 'we're turning into the twins!' The twins were just laughing, they knew that look, it was the look of 'how in the name of Odin do you know what I'm thinking?' look. They used it quiet often.

"Alright we probably should get out of here." Astrid states. All of the riders mount up and take to the skies.

~*~

As the dragon riders rode away there was a pair of bright green eyes peering through the bushes. HE chuckled a deranged laugh. "Oh, brother you are in for a special treat when I get my hands on her." And the pair of eyes fade from the opening of the bush.

 **SOOO? What did you think? I may or may not do POV, I'm not the best at them so it will completely depend. Please review! And I will update soon. Happy Holidays.**  
 **~The ocean**


	2. Chapter 2- the nest

**And I'm back? So are you intrigued yet? Yeah, yeah, i know cliffhangers are annoying but I'm on break for 2 weeks so I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this story in that time, all the sports I do are paused for the time being. Oh! I opened my email today during class and got like 15 notifications from people following and adding my stories to their alert list! What?! No way!? Thanks so much guys. Anyway, continue on and hope you enjoy. I own nothing :)**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins Part 2- As the dragon riders rode away there was a pair of bright green eyes peering through the bushes. HE chuckled a deranged laugh. "Oh, brother you are in for a special treat when I get my hands on her." And the pair of eyes fade from the opening of the bush._

Surprisingly enough the old nest was only a days ride away from the edge, which makes sense because it was about about a day from Berk. They planned to head there after exploring the island.

When the island came into sight everyone (except Heather) had flashbacks to flying in on their dragons for the first time, Ruff and Tuff being so excited to wreak havoc and Fishlegs happy he got a real friend, Snotlout was actually doing something productive and Astrid was doing what she always was. Being the best fighter ever. Hiccup tensed as they landed on the island, he hadn't been here in 4 years at least. 'Now that's something' he thought.

"A-alright lets break off into groups and figure out if dragons still live here, then get out of here. I don't want to stay too long." Hiccup said. Everyone understood why, except Heather. She wasn't there, she didn't see when Hiccup was disowned or when he almost lost Toothless, or when he fell into the fiery pit. "Astrid and Heather come with me, we'll go north. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins you guys go south. If we find anything we'll send up a signal."

Everyone nodded, not even arguing about their groups, they knew that this island wasn't one to stay at. It was dark and creepy. You would think that after 4 years the grass and trees would've grown back. But they didn't. It almost seemed like the Red Death created it for the purpose of her needing a home.

Hiccup, Heather and Astrid flew over the north side. They didn't see too much, except a weird piece of something shiny. Hiccup flew down to see what it was. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a metal rod, more specifically the rid that flew off of Toothless' tail-fin when they fell. He was shocked, he looked around him some more and found the ends of bones. Sticking out of the ground. Large bones. He then he saw smaller ones. He knew right then that, the spot he was standing on, was the spot when he lost his foot. Where his father thought he was dead, where his friends had cried, where he had passed out from so much pain, where he thought he had died. Hiccup started to breath heavily

"Hiccup? Hiccup what is it?" Astrid shouted from the sky noticing Hiccup started to breath a little too much. Heather wasted no time and flew down to her brother. He had done this the year before when they were with Dagur. He was hyperventilating, and all she knew what to do was hold him tight.

"This is the spot. This is it. I almost died here, we can't stay I have to go home. I don't want to go to Berk. I will snap if I do. I don't want to talk to anyone-" Hiccup was talking so fast that it took Astrid a minute, but Heather understood every word.

"Okay, okay. We will go home. Lets send a signal and we'll get going." heather said looking at Astrid and gave her a nod of reassurance. Astrid nodded to Toothless who sent a plasma blast up into the sky. The other riders would be there soon. Hiccup was finally starting to calm down and was breathing normally when the others landed.

"You find anything?" Fishlegs asked anxiously. He stopped when he saw Hiccup, he didn't look good, like he might pass out. "Hiccup are you okay?"

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost." Tuff said, Astrid went over to punch him in the arm, not hard but Heather stopped her. She then walked up to Tuff and socked him in the nose.

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He screamed while holding his bleeding nose.

"Mount up, we are leaving. Back to the edge." was all Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and took off into the sky. The others looked at Heather and Astrid confused.

"It's the spot, look around." Astrid said, they all looked around and it clicked. Even with Ruff and Tuff, they weren't that stupid. So they all mounted up and took off towards the Edge.

~*~

Dagur was taking his time, making sure he knew what he was doing to the spot. He had seen Hiccup and everyone else leave, now all he needed to do was execute his plan. The only issue was that this plan was to hurt the only person Hiccup can't live without. He figured it out last year. He remembered the words so clearly 'NO!Stop, she didn't do anything to you! You can break me, take away my life, but for the love of Thor don't touch her!' He knew he had to somehow hurt Heather in order to get his revenge, maybe kill the blond along the way, but Heather was his goal. He slipped into what he assumed was Heather's hut, partially because he had never seen it before and it looked fairly new. He walked up the stairs to finds a glass of water on the bedside table. He opened the small green vile he had in his pocket and poured it in the glass. Dagur took his finger and stirred the drink, he knew that when Heather took a sip of this water next she would be in grave danger. Dagur walked out of Heather's hut, down to his boat on the other side of the island and left. Without another word or staying to see if his plan actually worked out. He didn't want to get caught so he left.

~*~

The riders got back the next day, they flew not too fast. Toothless wasn't pushing Hiccup and neither was anyone else. When they arrived Hiccup got off of Toothless and made his way towards his hut. He didn't say anything to anyone he just left, however he was limping, everyone noticed that. Especially Toothless, he came up under his rider and held him up so he wouldn't fall. When they reached Hiccup's hut he just started to cry. He had no idea why but he did. He felt useless again, he hated that feeling. He heard a knock on the door a few minutes later, he was expecting it to be Heather, but it was Astrid. Before Hiccup could do anything Astrid walked in and placed her arms around Hiccup in a hug. He gladly accepted the gesture and cried even harder.

Heather on the other hand was feeling guilty. Why did she have to go back to that stupid island? There is nothing there BUT pain. Why didn't she see how uncomfortable her brother was when they saw the island? How could she be so blind? When she touched the ground she ran for her hut. She cried because of guilty she felt. She heard a knock a few minutes later, when her door opened she saw Fishlegs.

"You know we all felt guilty after the Red Death? No one compared to me or Astrid. We stood by and watched while he was kicked and pushed around. For no reason, but we never stood up for him. Killing a dragon was everything on Berk, no one appreciated him until he did. You did nothing wrong Heather. You have nothing to be guilty for, Hiccup doesn't blame any of us for anything, oddly enough. Why should he blame you for agreeing to go to an island that we would've gone to anyways?" Fishlegs raised so many points that Heather looked up at him with big round green eyes, he smiled sheepishly. "Why don't we get you some water and we can talk okay?" Heather nodded and let him know that there was a glass by her bed, he walked up the stairs and got her the water. She drank the entire glass in one breath. Suddenly she didn't feel so good.

"Feeling better?" Fishlegs laughs a little as to how thirsty she was.

"No, Fish-" she didn't get any further before she passed out and her body spasmed. Fishlegs before he could say anything he remembered what Gothi said about seizures, they were the body's way of coping, Fishlegs turned her onto her side and a few seconds later it passed. Heather was on the ground. Still, and not moving, breathing luckily, but shallowly.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Fishlegs screamed on the top of his lungs, knowing that Hiccup would hear him for sure, but he needed everyone. This was bad, very very bad.

 **Okay please don't hate me! However no will die, yet. What? I have to keep the suspense going. Let me know where you want it to go next!**  
 **~The ocean**


	3. Chapter 3- HELP

**Sup? So the last chapter was pretty long so this one won't be as long. I was thinking of bringing the characters over to Berk. Anyway, continue and enjoy. I own nothing :)**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins Part 2- "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Fishlegs screamed on the top of his lungs, knowing that Hiccup would hear him for sure, but he needed everyone. This was bad, very very bad._

 _"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_ was all Hiccup and Astrid needed to hear before they came running over to see what was wrong, in fact the entire island had heard Fishlegs scream. Everyone was running towards Heather's hut. As Hiccup and Astrid opened the door, Hiccup saw a sight he never wanted to see again, the sight of his sister laying on the ground. In the hands of a man bigger then her, even if it was Fishlegs he didn't like it, and she wasn't moving.

"No, not again." Hiccup whispered and ran to her side opposite of Fishlegs. By that time Snotlout and the twins had walked through the door and were staring in shock as to what happened. "Fishlegs, what happened?" Hiccup asked dressing everyone's confusion.

"She was really upset and thought you were mad at her and she started to freak out, I calmed her down and went to go get her water from upstairs. She had the rest of the glass and passed out, started seizing then went limp. Like you were after the battle with the Red Death." after Fishlegs finished talking Hiccup looked up at everyone else in the room, the only ones who would truly understand what Hiccup was going through was Ruff and Tuff.

"We'll send a message to Berk letting them know we're coming" Ruffnut said. Her and her brother left without another word.

~*~

It wasn't long before Hiccup had loaded Toothless up with everything he needed, he saddled up onto Toothless and Fishlegs handed Heather to Hiccup. "Are you guys following us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah we are, but Toothless flies faster then all of our dragons combined, only Windshear can keep up." Fishlegs responds. Hiccup gets ready to leave, he motions for Windshear to follow them as fast as she could, she looked like she didn't really need to be told .They were off in less then 5 minutes. The flight to Berk was a total of 3 days, and they needed to be there yesterday. Toothless flew fast, faster then ever before.

They had been flying for about 2 days when Berk came into view. Hiccup cried out in joy. He looked down at his sister's face, she was red. Too red. He put his hand over her mouth to feel her breath and noticed it was getting too shallow, Then all of the sudden it stopped. Hiccup screamed at Toothless to go faster and luckily he did. As they were descending Stoick was there to greet them, he had yet to get the twin's message it seemed.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite childr-" he stopped himself when Hiccup came clearly into view, holding Heather and, crying? Stoick was confused.

"Dad, I don't have time to explain, I need Gothi now! She just stopped breathing." Hiccup shouted. A crowd had started to form around the boy, his sister and his night fury. "DAD! Hurry! We don't have time to stand here!" still Stoick did nothing. He was in shock. Hiccup was mad, he got on Toothless and flew to Gothi's hut. "GOTHI?!" Gothi came out immediately. "Quick she stopped breathing a few minutes, been out for about 2 and a half days now and had a seizure." Gothi nodded and got to work, she shooed Hiccup out of the room while she worked.

After a few hours the rest of the riders had landed, along with the message. Apparently it was easier for Stoick to understand in writing and not the verbal way Hiccup had tried. Hiccup didn't talk to anyone, he was so scared for his sister. He had no idea what happened. One minute she was alive and healthy now she is fighting for her life. What happened? Granted they were gone for two whole days so she could've gotten something from the island, but Fishlegs said she was okay, but wasn't after she had the water. He knew he wasn't thinking strait and couldn't figure it out. 'What is killing his sister?' was the one question on his mind.

 **Okay I love Heather and Fishlegs together so that's who I'm pairing together. We will see Hiccstrid don't worry. Dagur will be in on later chapters, however not as much as previous story. Please review and tell people about me!**  
 **~The ocean**


	4. Chapter 4- dagur

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you all like it! I own nothing :)**

 _Previously The Haddock Twins Part 2-After a few hours the rest of the riders had landed, along with the message. Apparently it was easier for Stoick to understand in writing and not the verbal way Hiccup had tried. Hiccup didn't talk to anyone, he was so scared for his sister. He had no idea what happened. One minute she was alive and healthy now she is fighting for her life. What happened? Granted they were gone for two whole days so she could've gotten something from the island, but Fishlegs said she was okay, but wasn't after she had the water. He knew he wasn't thinking strait and couldn't figure it out. 'What is killing his sister?' was the one question on his mind._

Hiccup never left Heather's side. Fishlegs was there fairly often as well. Astrid came by every so often. She knew it wouldn't do any good for Heather or Hiccup to have so many people around her at once. Stoick wanted to stay near his daughter every second of the way, but Gothi often kicked him out because he would get so mad that another on of his children was asleep for who knows how long.

It took Gothi 3 weeks before she could figure out a cure for Heather. She had told them that Heather was poisoned somehow, but that was already a given. Only Fishlegs really had an idea as to how. By the time Gothi found the cure was already out for almost a month. Everyone seemed to have given up on her ever waking up. Hiccup had no idea how, after everything he and everyone else went through they can just give up on her.

"She says all of the ingredients are on Healer's Island. she put together a list for all of you, it will be easier if you all try to get everything on the list. That way if something were to happen at least one of you has the cure." Gobber translated.

"Great when do we leave?" Snotlout asked. Astrid had her eyes on her boyfriend at her best friend's bed side. He looked up and finally acknowledged that people were here.

"Now we leave now." Hiccup said as he was standing up and making his way over to Toothless. Windshear and Toothless never left the hut, they stayed in the back, out of the way but close enough to see Heather and Hiccup at all times. Hiccup grabbed the lists from Gothi and told the other riders to follow him. They left right after that.

The flight was quiet, no one said anything. When they landed Hiccup set everyone up into groups. "Alright, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs you guys stay in the same general ares to get your ingredients, it will be easier. Me and the twins will do the same." Astrid was shocked that she wasn't going to be with her boyfriend.

"Why are you going with the twins? They annoy you to Valhalla and back" Snotlout asked confused as to why he wasn't stuck with them.

"Because right now they are they only people who understand what I am going through, unless I am forgetting if any of you have siblings?" Hiccup said with sarcasm.

"Jeez, just asking." Snotlout said. They all flew off in their groups to collect their ingredients.

The twins didn't say too much of anything, neither did Hiccup. They were flying in silence and it was a bit uncomfortable.

"What would you guys do if you lost on another?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence.

"probably celebrate!" Tuffnut said, his sister hit him up the side of his head. "OW! Do it again." Ruffnut just rolled her eyes and answered Hiccup.

"Probably exactly what you are doing right now, only we would be more lost. We have yet to spend an entire day apart, or at least seeing each other at the end of the day, and probably never will. I have no idea what you are going through, but we can relate." Ruffnut said helping lift Hiccup's spirit slightly. Who knew that underneath all of that craziness there was a caring person underneath.

"Thanks guys, lets get these ingredients and head home." Hiccup said with a sense of hope.

After a good 3 hours each rider had every item on the list. They met on the beach where they had touched down.

"Alright gang, let's head home. We have to get these ingredients to Gothi." Hiccup said with more confidence then any of the riders had heard in a while.

While they were flying back they spotted a ship, heading towards them, the opposite direction as Berk.

"Are we expecting Trader Johann this early into Summer?" Fishlegs asked, he looked around to see who would answer his question.

"No we aren't, he isn't expected for another 2 months." Hiccup said, almost a whisper. He pulled out his spyglass to get a closer look at the boat's mast. The minute he looked at the boat his breath hitched. "Up into the clouds now!" Hiccup yelled to his friends, they were confused but they knew not to doubt Hiccup.

"DRAGON RIDERS!" they heard someone call after they were flying towards the cloudy sky above. Next thing they knew there wee arrows flying everywhere. One grazed Snotlout's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. Another bounced off of Hiccup's metal leg.

"Hiccup who are they?" Astrid called, he was about to answer when an arrow shot right through Toothless' tail-fin. "HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup and Toothless were falling towards the wide, welcoming sea.

As they were falling a net came out of nowhere, capturing both Hiccup and Toothless. They hit the ocean's surface with so much force, Hiccup forgot to hold his breath. He gasped out in pain under the surface, only to have all of his lungs be filled with water. He started to cough- on natural instinct, only to make everything worse. He eventually passed out to a worried Toothless trying to get them all out. Not to long after Hiccup and Toothless were pulled onto deck. Toothless nudged his rider in concern, luckily he started to breath.

"Well well lookie here! I got both of them in less then a month!" A mysterious man said, walking out of the shadows only to be known as...

"Dagur,"

 **Yeah yeah I know cliffhanger, anyways hope you like it and don't worry Hiccup isn't going to be kidnapped again, that's too repetitive. I'll update soon, Happy Holiday's and as Phoebe Buffay would say "Happy Christmas Eve Eve" If you don't get that reference please just start watching Friends right now, its on netflix. Just do it.**  
 **~The ocean**


	5. Chapter 5- he lost her

**Hello I am back. I honestly had no idea I posted the same chapter twice until I checked my email. Thank you guys for letting me know. I have a pretty good idea on where I want this story to go next but I need people to review and let me know what I could do better. Just a little hint ;) Anyways, continue and I hope you enjoy the story. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing-sadly.**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins Part 2-"Well well lookie here! I got both of them in less then a month!" A mysterious man said, walking out of the shadows only to be known as..._

"Dagur," Hiccup said with shock and anger.

"What no quick remarks or Hiccupy comments? I thought we had a short hand?" Dagur said taunting.

"What do you want." Hiccup demanded

"Well I already have what I want" Dagur said

"I'm not going anywhere with you, not this time at least." Hiccup said making his way over to his dragon.

"Oh, don't worry I wasn't talking about you. Now how is Heather, I didn't see her with your possy. I do hope she is okay, it would be a shame if something were to happen." Dagur said, implying he knew more then he let on.

"It was you! You poisoned the water, you are the one responsible." Hiccup realized out loud. "You hurt her, to get to me. So now I am on your boat and you have all the power, yet you are doing nothing."

"Oh, but Hiccup you might think that the cure you are going to make is going to bring her back, but it wont. Well not all the way at least."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"We have to go save him! He can't do this alone." Astrid was freaking out, she had heard Dagur's laugh when Hiccup went down into the ocean.

"Ruff and Tuff go with Fishlegs to get the cure to Heather, Astrid and I will go get Hiccup." Snotlout said surprising everyone with his authority. Snotlout and Astrid went down to grab Hiccup and Toothless before something bad happened while the twins and Fishlegs went back to Berk as fast as they could.

"Look! There he is!" Astrid said finally relieved that her boyfriend wasn't either in the water or up in Valhalla.

"Okay, Hookfang and I will grab Toothless, you grab Hiccup." Snotlout looked at Astrid for a response, all he got was a nod. They flew fairly fast, their dragons seemed to understand the urgency in the situation. As they got closer to the boat Hookfang opened his talons, along with Stormfly. They flew closer and soon enough their prizes were in their talons.

Hiccup screamed at first, surprised that he was being dragged off a boat, by a dragon. He looked up and instantly noticed the dragon, then he looked to his right and found Toothless in the talons of an equally familiar dragon.

"ASSTRID! SNOTLOUT! What in Thor's name do you think you are doing?" Hiccup screamed.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed!" Snotlout yelled back.

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes, he was thinking about what Dagur had said. What does he mean she wont really be back? It was all so confusing. Then all of the sudden another question aired to his brain "Astrid, Snotlout. Where are the others?" Hiccup asked his question aloud.

"Heading back to Berk to get the cure to Heather. Why? What did Dagur say?" Astrid called from over the side of Stormfly.

"Astrid I can't really hear you and I can't scream to you from your dragon's talons forever you know? Please can you let me go and I will explain?" Hiccup asked. Astrid leaned her hand over Stormfly to give Hiccup something to grab. Hiccup took it with pleasure, he knew he couldn't ride Toothless because of the rip in his tail-fin. "Okay, Dagur said something that I can't shake. He said that even if we use the cure, that it won't do anything, that she will be back, but not really back. I have no idea what he means."

"How does he know that Heather is poisoned anyways? Why should you trust him, he's a lunatic." Snotlout asked.

"He has a point Hiccup, how would Dagur know... unless-" Astrid was starting to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, he's the one who did it." was all Hiccup said.

When they finally reached Berk it looked like Fishlegs and the twins had gotten there not too long ago. Hiccup immediately went to Gothi's hut. He saw that his father was already there, and Windshear hadn't moved.

"Is she making the cure?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Yeah, we got the ingredients about twenty minutes ago, she should be done soon." right as Stoick that Gothi came back into the room with a bowl. It didn't smell or look pleasant (think pollyjuice potion from Harry Potter). She propped Heather up and made her drink the potion. Gothi then placed Heather back down onto the bed. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Hiccup had finally lost it. He kicked a random bucket on the ground and growled in frustration.

"Ugh." The minute he heard that he looked up to see bright green eyes, ones he recognized as Heather's. He nearly cried out in joy. He was so happy that the cure had worked. Stoick had to take a minute and gather his thought, yes he was happy that his daughter was alive and back, but something didn't seem right.

"Heather? Heather hey, it's me Hiccup." Hiccup grabbed her hand and waited for a response.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is my dragon? Where is Windshear? I swear if you touch her i will slit your throat." Heather threatened, at the sound of her rider's voice Windshear came closer to inspect her rider. "Hey girl, hey how are you? I'm okay I promise," Heather said.

The minute she said that Hiccup paled, he looked at his father and walked out of the hut. Stoick followed leaving his daughter and her dragon alone. "Hiccup? Son, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Stoick asked, fearing the answer.

"She doesn't remember, she doesn't remember what happened with Dagur, or that she has been staying on the Edge with us, or the fact that I'm her brother or who in Odin's beard I am. She probably still believes that Dagur killed her family! Or that the people who took her are her family. So no, I am not okay, my twin sister doesn't know who I am. How can I be okay?!" Hiccup was angry, by the end of his outburst Heather had walked out of the healer's hut and pretty good sized crowd gathered around the father and his son. Whispers started as to what had happened to Heather, and why Hiccup was so upset.

The dragon riders stood in shock as they heard what Hiccup said, he seemed to have snapped. He was always good at keeping his feelings quiet, but loosing Heather was probably the cruelest thing ever, and she was standing only a few feet away of them. Only one question came to their minds 'Why does she remember Windshear and not Hiccup?'

 **Once again I am sooooo sorry that I put the same chapter up twice, however thank you all for being so kind about it, anyways please review, I am not afraid of constructive criticism and I would really love to know how I can improve this story. I'll update soon. Happy Holidays!**  
 **~The ocean**


	6. Chapter 6-why not him

**I'm back. Please leave comments below and continue to read. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins Part 2- The dragon riders stood in shock as they heard what Hiccup said, he seemed to have snapped. He was always good at keeping his feelings quiet, but loosing Heather was probably the cruelest thing ever, and she was standing only a few feet away of them. Only one question came to their minds 'Why does she remember Windshear and not Hiccup?'_

Hiccup got on Toothless and flew off, he knew that he should stay but he couldn't. He was not in a good spot right now and he didn't want to take it out on anyone. All he knew was that his father had no idea what he was going through, no one understood the pain of finding someone only to loose them in the cruelest way possible.

Astrid saw her boyfriend fly off on his dragon, she knew he wanted to be alone but that wasn't going to happen. She got onto Stormfly and followed him, not close enough for them to notice they were there but close enough to keep and eye on them. She was worried, and to be honest who wouldn't be.

~*~

"Okay, what was his problem?" Heather finally said.

"He is upset that he just lost someone very close to him." Stoick replied, looking at his daughter.

"Okay, well anyways, I best get going. My family is probably looking for me." Heather said about to get onto Windshear's saddle.

"Oh no yeh aren't goin' anywhere." Gobber said. "We still need to check yeh out, yeh were poisoned, yeh know?"

"Actually no I didn't know that." Heather was unsure, she didn't believe these strange people.

"Just stay with us for a little but so we can check you out." Stoick said.

"Okay, on one condition, who are you? Who are all of you? And where am I?" Heather asked, striking a knife into Stoick's heart.

"I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, which is where we are right now. This is the blacksmith and my personal friend, Gobber. These are the dragon riders, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid was the girl with the nadder and Hiccup was the boy from earlier, he would be my son." Stoick said with a little pride.

"That kid is your son?! Wow he takes after you doesn't he?" Heather sarcastically said

"I guess sarcasm runs in the family" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs and the twins who just snorted. Stoick however had overheard and shot him a glare.

"Please, will you stay just long enough for us to make sure you are okay?" Fishlegs spoke up.

"Fine whatever, but Windshear stays with me." Heather said.

"Deal." they all said, it was a no brainer that Windshear was going to stay with Heather.

Hiccup landed on a sea stack not too far from the south side of the island, he wasn't crying but taking an ax and killing poor defenseless trees. Astrid walked up on Hiccup during his rampage and was shocked, she had no idea that he had that in him. She knew he was training in the woods on the edge since the whole Dagur fiasco last year, but she didn't know that he could do this much damage.

"Hiccup?" she asked carefully announcing she was there.

"Just go away Astrid." Hiccup said.

"No I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me." Astrid stood her ground.

"She remembers Windshear but not me, or anyone else from Berk. Why? Why does this happen? I just found her. Literally a year ago Astrid, we were happy and Dagur took that away again. Why do the gods hate me?" Hiccup asked calmly, he wasn't crying which surprised Astrid, she would've bet that he would be.

"The gods don't hate you Hiccup, they just think you are strong enough to take what they give you. You are the bravest and strongest person I know, if I was in you position at any point in our lives I probably wouldn't be here. I have no idea how you managed to get through Dagur and let alone your childhood. Hiccup- Hiccup look at me." she pulled his chin up to make him face her "If anyone else had to go through what the gods had decided to make you go through they would've sent themselves to Valhalla, and you know it. But out of all the bad, look at how much good cam out of it? I mean your childhood you got Toothless, you lost your leg, you showed everyone that they were wrong. When they almost exiled Toothless because of all the metal, you proved them wrong, again. Last year with Dagur you got Heather and when you woke up you got me. See Hiccup? You have to have hope that in the end something good will come out of the bad situations." Astrid was done with her shpeal. Hiccup gave Astrid a hug.

"Astrid, thank you so much, I love you." Hiccup said, making it the first time he had said that to her.

"I love you too." Astrid said back, Hiccup leaned closer to Astrid and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed back. They kissed for a while until Astrid broke the kiss.

"We probably should head back." She said

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Hiccup said. They got onto their dragons and flew back to the village.

 **Like I promised we got Hiccstrid in this chapter! It was a bit of a fluff chapter, but I hope you liked it. Anyways please comment and review. Merry Christmas Eve!**  
 **~The ocean**


	7. Chapter 7- the beach

**I promise I will update more often, with Christmas now over I certainly have more time on my hands. On another note I just got a new laptop! So there won't be anymore silly spelling errors or posing the wrong chapters. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing!**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twin's Part 2-"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Hiccup said. They got onto their dragons and flew back to the village._

When they got back to the village Hiccup went straight for his house, not wanting to talk to anyone. He wanted to spend some time by himself, however when he reached his house he saw his father, Gothi and Gobber in what would be the living room.

"Um, hi." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Hello son, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you." Stoick said. Hiccup took a seat near the kitchen table, he was in a word confused, but he had an idea on what his father wanted to talk to him about. "Son it's about Heather. She lost her memories, but for whatever reason she doesn't remember ever coming here when the Outcasts attacked her old village, she remembers everything else, her village being burned, meeting Windshear and trying to get revenge on Dagur. She-"

"May never remember that we are her real family, or how she got all those scars. And we can't tell her she has to figure it out on her own." Hiccup finished. Stoick bowed his head in conformation. "I need to take a walk." was all Hiccup said and walked out of the house with no destinations in mind.

When he finally realized where he was going he saw he was heading towards the beach where he first meet Heather. Where she had originally asked for help from them. To his surprise he wasn't the only one there, he saw Heather on the shore line.

"I know you're staring at me, just come out." Hiccup had forgotten that Heather had pretty amazing hearing. Hiccup walked over and sat down by Heather. "You're the chief's son right?" Heather asked, still looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Hiccup said following Heather's gaze.

"You know you look nothing like him at all." Heather finally turned her head to face Hiccup.

"I get that quite a bit, why do you think I'm named Hiccup?" Hiccup said sarcastically locking eyes with Heather.

"I don't know why, but you seem so familiar. Everything seems familiar, I mean like I have a history with this place." Heather said once again turning her head back out to the ocean.

"We have met before, a long time ago. You washed up on shore after a boat wreck and my friends and I helped you out with some trouble with the Outcasts." Hiccup said, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know if she would believe him.

"You've lost people you care about, huh?" Heather asked.

"Now what makes you say that?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well you have that longing look, like you need to be loved and helped, and people around you look at you like a charity cause." Heather reported

"Well then I guess you would be right, I lost my mother at a young age and I just lost my sister. Again." Hiccup said sadly.

"Again?"

"She is my twin, we were born prematurely in the early winter, one night about a week after we were born a neighboring tribe came and stole her, they didn't take me because I wasn't expected to survive the rest of winer. Where she was stronger than me. My mother and father looked for her for years, then one night my mother went missing, I still have no idea how and my father stopped looking for my sister and looked for my mother. I had no idea I had a sister until I came across a strange girl in my travels. She had lost everything, and I mean everything. We talked and I found something that had my father's seal on it. So I came back here and I found out that she was my sister. We lived on the same island rescuing dragons with my friends for a year, then I lost her. And I may never get her back." Hiccup said solemnly.

"What was her name if you don't mind me asking." Hiccup knew he couldn't tell her that.

"It started with an H, that's all I'm going to say." Hiccup stood up and started to walk away.

"Hiccup? Wait. I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Heather said, but something he said clicked with her, his sister had lost everything. So had she. She shook off the thought before it actually became one and walked back to the village. She knew that something was off, she just had to figure out what.

 **Please review! Hope you guys like it! I will update soon.**

 **~The ocean**


	8. Chapter 8- he's back

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a run-away AU? I was going to try that after this story. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins Part 2- "Hiccup? Wait. I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Heather said, but something he said clicked with her, his sister had lost everything. So had she. She shook off the thought before it actually became one and walked back to the village. She knew that something was off, she just had to figure out what._

Hiccup was walking through the village when he realized how hungry he was. For whatever reason he didn't notice it before. He decided to head to the Great Hall and get some food. When he walked through the big wooden doors he found his group. After he got his food he sat down. To his surprise no one said anything to him. He looked around at his friends and found that Astrid seemed down but was eating, Snotlout seemed concerned, the twins- well they were fighting over something, but what caught his attention was Fishlegs. Fishlegs wasn't eating rather pushing his food around his plate with his fork. Before Hiccup could ask what Fishlegs why he wasn't eating the big wooden doors opened again, but this time Heather walked in.

She went to go get her food then scanned the tables to see if there was one that was empty. She wasn't really comfortable with anyone here to sit with them.

"Heather! We have room over here come on." Snotlout called out. Hiccup glared at his cousin.

"Snotlout what are you doing?" Hiccup hissed.

"Um, isn't it obvious? I'm helping your sister remember how awesome we are." Snotlout whispered back.

"Oh, no it's ok. I don't want to intrude." Heather said noticing Hiccup whispering to Snotlout.

"Nonsense. My cousin just isn't using his brain." Snotlout said shooting a glare at Hiccup, while Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Heather after a second walked over and sat down next to Hiccup. "See? We aren't that bad." Heather just smirks at Snotlout's comment.

"Hit me again. I want to see stars!" Tuffnut said

"Fine by me!" Ruffnut replied and hit him right in the nose. Everyone heard a sickening crack.

"OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut said.

"Ruffnut! Seriously? Get him to Gothi." Hiccup said. The twins got up and left to go see Gothi. "Heather I'm sorry-" he was about to apologize for the twins' stupidity, but saw her laughing. Hiccup was really confused. So was everyone else.

"I….I don't think…. I have seen someone so stupid… in years!" Heather said in between laughs.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"I mean that he finally got hat he was asking for. Don't mess with Ruffnut, she has a feisty spirit. You guys forget that." Heather said still laughing.

"Wait, how do you remember that Ruffnut has a feisty spirit? You only just met her." Fishlegs asked.

"I- I don't know, I guess I feel like I've known you guys for longer than a couple days." Heather hesitated, she was confused. However a blossom of hope flourished in Hiccup's chest. She was starting to remember. He knew that a little push and she would remember.

After they ate everyone went to go see Tuffnut at Gothi's. They were talking and having fun. When Tuffnut was released they walked down to the academy, Heather stood at the entrance, she knew that she had been here before, but couldn't place when.

"Heather? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. He knew that she was starting to remember.

"Yeah, I'm good" she said shaking her head.

They were having fun reliving old memories, and telling embarrassing stories when they heard a sound. The horn they used for warnings. Hiccup jumped up at the sound and rushed out of the arena only to see an armada, everyone knew right then that it was Dagur. Dagur was coming after them and they needed to get everyone to safety. Who knew what he wanted.

"Heather! Go with the women and children to the caves, Hiccup you too. Take the dragons as protection. Dagur is probably here for you two." Stoick yelled at Heather and Hiccup.

"NO! I am going to get my revenge on Dagur, he will pay for murdering my village!" Heather shouted back.

"Please Heather just do it. Hiccup please just go. All the other dragon riders come with me, we have ships to destroy." Stoick said.

"Why should I listen to you? You are nothing to me!" Heather screamed. Before Stoick could answer Hiccup grabbed her arm and dragged her to the caves where the women and children were staying.

They were hiding for at least an hour now and Hiccup was mad that he had to sit hear while his family was in trouble, however he knew that Heather couldn't go anywhere.

"We have been in here for at least an hour, I am going to get my revenge." Heather stated.

"Heather please just stay here." Hiccup tried.

"Hiccup? I'm sorry but I am going, either you go with me or stay behind. Your choice." she said as she mounted onto Windshear.

"Ugh, fine!"" Hiccup said running after his sister and mounted onto Toothless and took off into the sky.

 **Please tell me what you think about what I said in the beginning of this chapter. I'll update soon.**

 **~the ocean**


	9. Chapter 9- get down!

**Okay so we are nearing the end of this fanfiction. As I was saying before I want to do a runaway AU, is that something everyone would be interested? I am going to put a preview at the end of this story so stay tuned. Just a heads up, Skullcrusher is Stoick's dragon in this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Previously on the Haddock Twins Part 2- "Ugh, fine!"" Hiccup said running after his sister and mounted onto Toothless and took off into the sky._

Before anyone could do anything to stop them Hiccup and Heather were already in the air and heading to the battle. Hiccup already knew that Dagur was there to finish what he started, however he couldn't figure out why. He had already done enough, he took Heather away, already tortured him and his sister over a year ago. Even now he still in facing nightmares from those few weeks. And what confused him the most was when he talked to Dagur, before Heather woke up. He was heading the opposite direction of Berk, why come back now. Although he didn't have his armada with him he could do damage without it.

Heather on the other hand had so many different thought going through her brain. She thought she wanted revenge for her village being burned but something about this place and these people made her feel more at home then she did at her 'home'. She was in a word confused about what she thought was right. She thought she wanted to make Dagur pay for that, however there was something else that was driving her to face Dagur, someone but she couldn't figure it out.

The gang were blowing up ships when one in particular caught Astrid's eye. That ship was the one Dagur was on, she was sure of it. So instead of blowing up the 'pons' per-say she went after the king. That was a mistake. When she got closer to the ship Dagur was waiting for her, he unleashed a net. Astrid tried to dodge but she couldn't make the sharp turn.

"ASTRID!" the gang yelled after they saw her hit the ocean. They all flew over to the boat that Astrid was flying near. The Berserkers took this as their opportunity, they let loose nets everywhere. Ruff and Tuff went down first, then Fishlegs and finally Snotlout.

After they all hit the water they were all dragged up onto the deck. Dagur walked up to the dragon riders.

"Well well well what do we have here? We have as it looks five out of seven of the dragon riders, oh wait it's six now hih? Poor little Heather doesn't remember anything you huh?" Dagur taunted

"Shut up, just shut up!" Astrid yelled

"Oh well look at this? Astrid right? Oh what am I kidding, I know your name. It seems you have quite the little temper." Dagur said

"You have no idea." Astrid sneered.

"Well, you will learn to respect me, even if it's the last thing you do." Dagur threatened and made his point by kicking Astrid in the stomach. She fell to her knees in pain.

Snotlout was mad, no one touches any of his friends. "You will pay for that." he said. He thought about running at Dagur but Astrid was gasping for a breath so instead he kneeled down beside her.

"Oh I doubt I will, throw them in a cage." Dagur shouted to his men. A few stocky Berserkers came from behind the teens and forced them into cages while their dragons were tied down and subdued with dragon nip.

Everyone was checking on Astrid when they heard the unforgettable screech of the Night Fury.

"Night Fury and Razorwhip, get down!" someone shouted.

"Oh, this should be fun." Dagur said mostly to himself.

Stoick was fighting on another boat when he heard the teens scream Astrid's name. He had feared the worst, he had no idea what had happened but by the sounds of their voices it wasn't good. Then as he was fighting off the last of the men on that ship he heard Dagur scream 'fire' and Stoick could only assume that the rest of the teens went to help Astrid. He went to the edge of the boat and saw the teens go down into the ocean. Fear flooded his veins, he knew he had to do something. These were kids, his children's friends and he knew that Hiccup and Heather would be broken if anything happened to them. He called for Skullcrusher who landed on the deck. Stoick wasted no time and got on the dragon, he took off to the sky, he was almost to the boat where the teens were being hauled off to cages when he saw Hiccup and Heather flying into battle.

"No" he whispered. He knew that Heather wanted revenge and Hiccup was trying to stop her.

"Hiccup, Heather! Go back to the cave!" Stoick shouted.

"Sorry D- Stoick Not happening." Heather shouted, then she paused, was she about to call Stoick her Dad? No she was imagining that, she wasn't his daughter. Right?

"Heather we need a plan, we have to free the rest of the riders. Then CAPTURE Dagur, we aren't here to kill him." Hiccup said

"No Hiccup, I am getting my revenge. Get the riders, Dagur is mine." she rode Windshear to the boat while Hiccup followed. He looked back at his father's worried face, Hiccup gave him a nod, he knew that his father was worried.

Astrid saw Hiccup land on the ship, she also saw five Berserkers thrice his sze charge after him. Hiccup was fighting off the Berserkers when she noticed Heather creeping up on Dagur. Dagur however seemed to notice Heather's presence. He took his sword and whipped around. Startling Heather.

"Well look here, we have Heather Haddock trying to save the day. Well now it's too late. Your family and friends will die, all because of you." Dagur said.

Heather chose not to listen to what Dagur had to say, however one thing struck her hard. 'Haddock, wasn't that Hiccup's last name? Wait that' my last name. No it couldn't be, could it?' she thought to herself. Before she could say anything she was held back by two men and punched in the ribcage.

She looked up to see a cage with all of her friends and a five large men beating something up, near them was Toothless, he was knocked out she could tell that. She then realized that those men were hitting Hiccup.

"NO! No, please stop. He did nothing." Heather was furious, she felt something slide down her cheeks. Only then did she realize she was crying, but she had no idea why. "Please, please stop." she pleaded

Then to her astonishment the men stopped, they stepped away, only when they did she got a good view of Hiccup. He was bleeding from his nose and lip. His arm was bent in an unnatural position and his tunic was ripped revealing the scars he tried hard to keep hidden. Heather saw that his forehead had a steady stream of blood flowing down, she had no idea how that happened, she knew he was fighting to stay awake.

"Hiccup!" she screamed. Once she saw her friend's condition she had a powerful flashback to a year ago, she was in a cell. She had no idea where she was however a second later the door opened and Hiccup was thrown in. She rushed over and she felt panic, but why? She didn't know any of them, right? Then it hits her. She did know them, they were her family. He was her brother. Stoick was indeed her father. Everyone else were her friends. All the memories of dragon's edge. All of the memories of Hiccup. Everyone could see the change in her face, they could tell she remembered.

"Hiccup" she whispered

"Well look at that, she remembers. Too bad she'll never be able to tell her brother that she does. Say goodbye to your brother Heather." Dagur said. He gave a nod to the Berserkers near Hiccup. They received the message, two of them picked up Hiccup and tossed him overboard.

"NO!' Heather and Astrid screamed, everyone else was too stunned to say anything else. Heather managed to break free and ran over to the edge of the ship. Before thinking she jumped in after him.

Stoick watching the entire thing and not wanting to give away his position in case he was needed he stayed put until he saw Heather and Hiccup disappear beneath the waves. He had seconds to react however his body refused to do anything. He saw Windshear thrash in ropes and chains, trying to get to her rider, however she stopped when something was held to her nose. Luckily Skullcrusher took matters into his own talons. Skullcrusher dove into the water after Hiccup and Heather.

 **So sorry that was a long chapter. Probably my longest on yet. Anyways please review and I hope to get that new story up and going soon.**

 **~The ocean.**


	10. Chapter 10-girls run the world

**Okay this will be my final chapter! Sad I know but i'm hoping you all will like the way I end this. This will be a pretty lengthy chapter so bear with me. Oh and there will be some girl power in this chapter, I mean why not? I own nothing, even though I wish I did. Please review follow favorite. Whatever the hell you want to do. Please continue! :)**

 _Previously on the Haddock Twins Part 2- Stoick watching the entire thing and not wanting to give away his position in case he was needed he stayed put until he saw Heather and Hiccup disappear beneath the waves. He had seconds to react however his body refused to do anything. He saw Windshear thrash in ropes and chains, trying to get to her rider, however she stopped when something was held to her nose. Luckily Skullcrusher took matters into his own talons. Skullcrusher dove into the water after Hiccup and Heather._

Heather was desperately trying to find her brother under the waves, however she was starting to blackout. Darkness was creeping up on her vision when she saw a figure, floating. She instantly recognized it as Hiccup. She swam over and saw his mouth was agape and his eyes closed. She started to panic. Heather grabbed Hiccup from under his arm and tried to swim up, however she was just sinking lower and lower. She had finally closed her eyes when a giant hand grabbed her from behind and lifted out of the water. Luckily she still had her firm grip on her brother. When she was out of the water she sucked in a deep breath and coughed, she looked up and saw that she was flying on Skullcrusher and her father was in front of her.

"Dad?" Heather asked

"Heather? Oh thank Thor! How's Hiccup?" he asked

Heather looked down at her brother and saw that he was breathing. "He's breathing, he got beat up pretty good. Gods how could I be so stupid?!" she asked to no one in particular.

"None of this was your fault, and don't ever think that Hiccup will never ever blame you and neither will I." Stoick said. Speaking of Hiccup he had groaned and opened his eyes.

"Heather? Dad?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah we are right here." Heather said.

"I got beat pretty bad huh?" Hiccup asked sarcastically

"You think?" Stoick smiled at the playful banter

"Wait, where are the others? And Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"With Dagur still, don't worry we will get them back." Stoick said. Right after he said that however Hiccup passed out once more. They flew him back to Gothi and told her what happen. Gothi had said he would be alright, he just needs to be treated. Heather felt a little better knowing that her brother was going to be okay, so she went up to Stoick and tried to come up with a plan to get their friends and dragons back.

"Dad we need to get them back. Who knows what Dagur will do to them." Heather tried

"Heather I know, but we can't just barge on to a Berserker ship and demand for Dagur to let his prisoners go, we need a plan. One that won't put anyone in danger or worse killed." Stoick said.

"Well luckily I have a plan- so here's what we do…."

Back on the boat the teen had just watched Heather dive after Hiccup. They were confused to be honest, especially after what Dagur said. Did Heather really remember? Or did Dagur not truly know what Heather remembered and didn't? It was all so confusing.

"No," Astrid whispered after she watched her best friend and her boyfriend disappear beneath the dark blue surface. After about five minutes noone resurfaced.

"They can't be dead, can they?" Snotlout asked.

"No th-they can't be. Heather just came back to us, she wouldn't give up just like that. I bet they are fine." Fishlegs said trying to be optimistic but failing.

"Fishlegs we all know you have a crush on Heather, it's as obvious as Hiccup having a crush on Astrid his entire life."Ruffnut said, slightly annoyed. Fishlegs turned bright red.

"What makes you say that?!" Fishlegs asked startled that the twins knew his darkest secret.

"Well when Heather ran away after we got back to the nest, you went after her. When she was poisoned we all thought someone was holding a knife to Meatlug you screamed so loud. When she woke up you were the first one to Gothi's hut. When she didn't remember anything you looked more hurt than Hiccup and you wouldn't eat anything. Seriously the only time we've seen someone love someone that much was Hiccup." Tuffnut said, Ruffnut nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the riders looked shocked, they had no idea the twins were so perceptive.

"What? Just because we don't pay attention when you talk doesn't mean we don't when you aren't. Talking that is." Tuff said.

"Fishlegs, do you have a crush on my cousin?" Snotlout asked with an eyebrow raised

"Okay fine! So what if I do? You happy now?" Fishlegs said

"Yes very happy. And so you know you do anything to her you will have to deal with me and Hiccup, trust me. He can throw one mighty punch." Snotlout said trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Astrid asked

"I have no clue." Fishlegs said losing all hope. Then out of nowhere there was a sound that made all the teens go to cover their ears. However when they went to release their hands from their ears another sound came crashing to the boat. When they looked up a second time they noticed all of their dragons were gone.

"Huh?" Snotlout voicing his confusion. Then out of nowhere there was a loud swish and the cage was wide open and all of their dragons were waiting to be mounted. They made a break for it. However a few Berserkers saw them running away and told a couple other, they tried to apprehend the riders once again but was knocked out by a purple plasma blast.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted with joy. She knew that Hiccup wasn't there so she mounted him instead of Stormfly and took off to the sky. When she was out of the arrows reach she saw all of the riders and Stoick.

"Wait so that sound was from Skullcrusher?" Fishlegs asked

Stoick shook his head and a second later Thornado came flying up with Windshear by his side and Heather on his back. "Nope, this guy did." Heather said smiling at Fishlegs who turned a bit red, the rest of the riders smirked knowing Fishlegs' secret now.

"How did you guys find him?" Fishlegs asked

"Well I remember something about a dragon calls and since Dad here remembered how to do a thunderdrum we thought we might as well try it out, and to our surprise Thornado heard it and came to Berk where we rescued the dragons and got you all out of there. Now for the second part of my plan we need to get rid of these ships once and for all, so twins and Snotlout you guys get to blow up whatever you want and Fishlegs have Meatlug take out as many of the catapults as possible, Astrid you and I are going after Dagur's ship. Dad please take out the arrows." after Heather assigned everyone to their positions, Heather and Astrid went after Dagur.

"Dagur! You will pay for hurting my family!" Heather announced.

"Oh really? What are you going to do, take me on yourself? Wow, a girl is going to take me down. I'm so scared." Dagur said then laughed afterwards, the rest of his men laughed as well.

"No, not just me. We both are." she said, announcing Astrid's presence and landing on the ship. A couple guards tried to go after the two girls, who just got their axes out and stood in a sturdy fighting position.

"No, men. I want to kill them myself." Dagur said pushing through the men.

Heather and Astrid glanced at each other and waited for Dagur to make the first move. He instantly charged at the girls, who only moved out of the way. Heather had turned around in time to kick him right to Astrid who punched him right in the jaw. Dagur dropped to the ground for a second then got up and charged out to Astrid, who dodged and left her foot out just a bit to trip the slightly older man. He fell right on his face. He was starting to get mad, he was being made a fool. He took out a knife from his belt and ran at the two women. Astrid ducked while Heather grabbed his hand and turned his wrist so fast Dagur didn't have time to figure out what would happen next. Heather slapped the knife out of his hand then slammed his arm over her knee, like a stick it cracked. Dagur screamed in pain. Astrid grabbed Dagur by his neck and held him to the mast of the ship.

"Don't come to Berk again or next it will be worse than your arm." she whispered in his ear. She then nodded to Heather and the got onto their dragons only to be greeted by the rest of the riders and Stoick.

"THAT was amazing!" Snotlout said high fiving his cousin

"Totally better than blowing stuff up." "agreed" the twins said.

Heather and Astrid were just laughing. "Alright let's head home. I think Hiccup should wake up soon." Heather said, everyone else agreed.

Heather was correct, a few hours after they got back Hiccup woke up. He was fully aware of everything. Everyone was relieved. Heather on the other hand was pissed that she had to save her brother from nearly dying once again just after she found out she had one.

"Well that is not my fault. I didn't ask to be thrown into the ocean." Hiccup said laughing

"Oh and I asked to completely forget you?" Heather asked laughing as well. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Okay I have one question." Snotlout said.

"Shoot" Heather and Hiccup said at the same time

"How did you remember?"

"Oh well, actually I started remembering some things while I was at the beach, Hiccup came by and some of the things he said got me thinking. Then when we were sent to the cave I wanted revenge on Dagur but not for burning down my old village but for something else I couldn't figure out. Then while Dagur was talking to me he said Haddock and I knew that I know that from somewhere and some things started to click. Then I saw Hiccup being beaten and I begged them to stop, I had no idea why. I just knew I couldn't let that happen. And when they did I saw all of the scars and everything shifted into place. All of the memories came back to my mind and then he was dropped into the water. Before I knew what I was doing I was in the water looking for him." Heather said.

Gothi then came into the room and told everyone they needed to go if they all wanted Hiccup to get better. They all said their goodbyes while Hiccup just pouted. He was bored without his friends. Luckily Toothless was allowed in the room with Hiccup as long as he stayed out of the way.

"Hey Heather? Can I talk to you for a second?" Fishlegs asked

"Sure Fishlegs what's up?" she said as she followed Fishlegs outside. The others had heard Fishlegs and could only assume what he wanted to talk about, they quickly filled Hiccup in on what was going on. Hiccup said they should follow them, and insisted they bring him along. They were hiding behind a nearby building to where Fishlegs and Heather were talking.

"So, um, uh. Heather I am really glad that you have your memory back." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Seriously? He's worse than Hiccup!" Astrid whispered.

"Hey!" Hiccup whispered back, he was shushed, and so was Astrid.

" Me too Fishlegs. So is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Heather asked, a little let down.

"Well no. I wanted, well I wanted to tell you that I have had a crushonyousinceIhavemetyouandIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme?" Fishlegs said so fast.

"I'm sorry what?" Heather asked.

"I have had a crush on you since I have met you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Fishlegs asked slower.

Heather smiled and without warning kissed Fishlegs on the lips. He was taken back for a second, but kissed back. The rest of the teens hooted and hollered. Stoick was watching from a safe distance with Gobber and just smiled. When the two parted they were blushing furiously. But that didn't seem to matter to anyone.

"Does that answer you question?" Heather asked

"I think it did." Fishlegs said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

 **THE END**

 **So that is the end. I know a cheesy ending but I thought I should end it like I did with the other one. I hope you all like it an the next time I update it will be for my next story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **~The ocean**


	11. Chapter 11-NEW STORY

**Okay so I said I would do a run away AU. So without further ado, here it is! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Hiccup and Astrid had just got back from their flight. Astrid was bursting at the seems. They after all had just found the nest, the very thing they have been searching for since they sailed to Berk._

" _It makes since, it's like a giant beehive, they follow her. We need to tell your father." Astrid said._

" _No! No Astrid we can't. They'll kill Toothless." Hiccup pleaded_

" _Wait so you are defending your pet?" Astrid asked_

" _Yes, I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me. He is my best friends, he is anything but a pet." Hiccup said._

" _Okay, so what do we do?" she asked_

" _We can't stay here, I don't belong here and you know that. Everyone knows that. And besides I can't kill that dragon. I won't kill a dragon, not anymore." Hiccup said_

" _Wait you can't just leave, what about the nest? What about everything I just learned? Everything we know is wrong and you are just going to leave?" Astrid was starting to get mad._

" _No one will listen to me anyways, so what's the point. I'm Hiccup the Useless, remember? If it means so much to you show them all how wrong they are." Hiccup said "Look the sun will be coming up soon and I need to leave before anyone wakes up, so please please don't tell anyone what you saw here and don't come looking for me. Declare me dead I don't care just leave me be." he said walking towards Toothless._

" _Hiccup wait," Astrid called. Hiccup turned around only to be met with a kiss, after they parted she said in his ear "come back to me dragon boy, promise me you'll come back."_

" _I promise" Hiccup said back as he mounted Toothless and took off to the sky._

That was 10 years ago, everyone was grown up. Astrid was chosen to kill the nightmare however instead of killing the once perceived beast she trained him instead. Stoick was mad that Astrid had betrayed them as she did but she explained how they could defeat the queen and find the nest with the help of the dragons and Stoick was intrigued. She had lead them to the nest only to discover the queen was nowhere to be found, but what she did find was that the entire place was covered in flames. She, the other riders and the chief took a look around the island only to find the remains of a humongous dragon, and scorch marks. The one thing that struck Astrid however was a saddle on the ground near the dead dragon. Astrid knew instantly who the saddle belonged to and started to cry. She had to explain why she was upset to the riders and Stoick who was in a word heart broken. That day, ten years ago, Hiccup was declared dead.

"Erik, I need this to be sharpened." a villager said as he dropped off an ax to the blacksmith.

"No problem Kol, I'll get right on it." Erik said with a smile. The auburn haired man had bright green eyes and a prosthetic left foot he got battling a dragon ten years back. He wasn't from this village and he didn't mind that. The chief had took him in when he was gravely injured and raised him as his own, then he started his work at the forge and he has never been happier.

"How are the little ones?" Kol asked

"Oh well, the twins are in the 'no' stage, Anna is too young to do anything and Jaden is getting into as much trouble as I was at his age." Erik said with a smile as he was sharpening the ax

"How old are they now?" Kol asked

"Jaden is 5, Anna is almost 1 and the twins are 3." Erik said.

"How's the Mrs?"

"Brooklyn is doing great, she actually should be helping the kids down at the arena, I was going to head there after I was done here. Okay so you ax here is sharpened and ready to go." Erik said handing the ax back to Kol.

"Thanks Erik. See you at the meeting tonight right?" Kol asked

"You bet, I don't think the chief will let me miss it anyways." Erik said closing up the shop, Kol was walking away when Erik went to the back to see a dark black figure.

"Hey bud let's go down to the arena and say hi to everyone. What do you say?" he asked his best friend who came out of the shadows and started to jump up and down like a puppy who was going to get a treat. "Alright let's go"

They started walking to the arena when they saw a woman with red hair running up to then with a little girl in her arms. As she got closer you could see the woman had bright neon blue eyes and lots of freckles, the little girl was similar, except she had more of a darker shade of red hair, almost brown and bright green emerald eyes.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" the red haired woman asked Erik

"Thought I should hi to my family once and a while right? So how is my beautiful wife?" he asked Brooklyn, kissing her on the cheek.

"Not too bad, but Jaden oh you are going to have a talk with him. He…" before she got to finish Erik was tackled by three other kids. Two boys and a girl.

"Jaden, Chris and Lily oh how I have missed you guys!" he said picking up the three kids.

"I did nothing! It was those two, they did it!" Jaden said to his defense

"Nuh uh!" Lily screamed "No way!" Chris said backing up his twin

"Your son thought it would be funny to scream Roman attack in the middle of training in the woods." Brooklyn said.

"Jaden, you know we can't joke about that. It is bad enough that know where we are but to freak everyone out for no reason is irresponsible." Erik said

"I'm sorry dad, I'll stop." Jaden said looking down at his shoes.

"I know you will my little squirt. Come on we should get going to the Great Hall if we don't want to miss the town meeting. Apparently the chief wants us all there." Erik said

"I wonder what it's about?" Brooklyn asked bouncing babbling Anna on her hip.

"I think someone is coming here to renew a peace treaty. I have no idea who though." Erik said. "Come on guys, I bet we can beat Toothless." he whispered to Jaden Chris and Lily. They nodded at the idea and started to run to the Great Hall. Toothless looked startled at first, but understood what was happening and took off after the four.

 **SOOO? This story has just been uploaded so please go check it out. It's called 10 years Please comment and review and let me know what you think. **

**~The ocean**


End file.
